There is a continual need to improve inkjet printing performance by optimizing one or more variables in an inkjet ink composition. Much development focuses on the pigment to improve parameters such as optical density (O.D.) Ink compositions, however, typically contain other components such as solvents and surfactants that can interface with the pigment and affect overall printing ability. Accordingly, there remains a need for continued development of ink compositions.